Dakart
Full Name: Kek I'Aduk Dakart Rank: Captain (civilian) Race: Dutaki Original Location: Dutak (several thousand lightyears away from Earth), part of the Federation Age: 31 (Terran years) Height: 5' 6" (1.68m) Description: A standard Dutaki of light brown fur with two dark pink, fleshy antennae poking out over his darker brown hair. Fur is a pretty uniform tan sandy color, and he has fairly thick pads on his palms and fingers, in a brown darker than his walnut hair. He has a moist, black nosepad on the end of his muzzle, but his internal flesh is more pinkish like a standard human, with it getting red inside of his mouth. Like most Dutaki, he's pretty slender overall. His eyes have the typical white sclera with some brilliant green irises and the expected black pupils. Clothing: Dakart's standard attire is a light green (pretty much a mint color) dress shirt with some pronounced shoulders and a pocket on either side; the one on his right is up by the chest, while the one on his left is down by his stomach. Over his dress shirt is a brace of some sort, with a large pad on his left chest and the right side of his gut. He wears a black belt that buckles in the front, as per a standard belt, and there's a holster on his right hip for a large, heavy pistol. His usual pants are dark blue, not quite denim, but are of a heavy material that's sturdy and has pockets both on the hips, and some closing pockets on the thighs. Those cargo pants tuck into the tops of his dark boots, with a side zipper and folding buckles to help secure those boots in place. History before Hostilities: Before his sudden appearance on Revania, Captain Dakart was just outside of Federation (think Star Trek) space, his personal starship Ward-9 docked, and was just on his way to enter a backroom, likely to make some sort of cargo deal, when he mysteriously ended up stepping through a door that was the front door of a residence on Revania. Before Hostilities, Captain Dakart became a member of Starfleet (specifically the GEC) the moment he was legal to join Starfleet, and worked hard to become a member of a galactic exploration ship. He almost got what he hoped for on the USS NCC-74120B Britannia, a Lakota-''class (''Excelsior series) heavy cruiser that was assigned for exploration only... that is, until, two years into Dakart's six-year initial term of service, the Dominion War broke out and pretty much overrode any exploration Federation ships would be doing; the closest thing the Britannia got to exploration was trying to scout out new routes for the main Federation attack ships would be using to attempt to take the Jem'Hadar out. Unfortunately, the captain of the Britannia (Captain Paxton Hurst, human) ended up dying after the first year of the Dominion War, leaving his First Officer (a battle-hungry Caitian, Commander Xuers Briina) in charge of the ship, and under his "guidance", the Britannia quickly became a "front line vessel", and Dakart saw nothing but conflict for the remainer of his service with the Federation. Once the admiralty came around to see if Dakart was interested in renewing his vow of loyalty to Starfleet, he gave the admiralty the proverbial middle finger and demanded his "phone call", and a distraught Dakart (now a Lieutenant Commander) walked out on Starfleet. Thankfully, his father had worked with Starfleet before Dakart did, and worked on the creation of the Ward-class frigate. There were a total of 10 working prototypes developed, and each was named Ward-X, X'' being the number of prototype; once the ''Ward-class frigate was completed, ten members of the staff got to keep one of the prototypes as a personnel vessel, and Dakart's father got the Ward-9, which ended up being given to Dakart as a gift from his father to allow him to "get back out there and just explore space". About Dutaki: Dutaki have been "affectionately" called Space Ferrets by most humans in the Federation, because for the most part that's exactly what they look like; larger, bipedal ferrets with fleshy antennae sticking out on the top of their heads. Those antennae are far from just decorative, however; like many animals, the antennae are able to pick up on vibrations in the air, offering the Dutaki a sort of "sixth sense" — in the case of the Dutaki, they're able to pick up open spaces so long as there's some sort of air flow just by the subtle vibrations that other pockets of air usually offer. Additionally, most Dutaki speak Dutak, which is a language of mostly terse vowels and sharp consonant sounds (very heavy on D, T, and K especially, as well as a lot of A and I), but it's not unusual for any one Dutaki to learn another language to communicate with others easier. In the case of Dakart, he's taken on a fairly heavy Southern accent when speaking Universal. Category:Characters